Orenji No Taiyou
by CyanideSlave
Summary: We watched the setting sun, A perfect orange glow, Both about to cry for our final farewell.Warining: Contains Character Death


Orenji No Taiyou

Summary: We watched the setting sun, a perfect orange glow, both about to cry for our final farewell.

Sasuke sighed as he brushed his hand though his hair. He stared at the setting sun in front of him. _'Dobe, where are you'_ the angst ridden teen thought to himself. With another sigh he sat himself down upon the fourth hokage's head and looked at the peaceful village before him. It had been a full two years since he returned to Konoha; he had finally killed Oorochimaru and Itachi, he no longer had anything to worry about. Since then he and Naruto found comfort in the presence of each other's arms and have been dating in secret. He loved the little blond with all his heart, and he knew Naruto felt the same about him.

Sasuke tensed and cocked his head to the side as he heard a rustling within the bushes. However he soon relaxed as he recognized the chakra signature and turned his attention back to the village before him.

'_1'_ he thought

More rustling soon followed

'_2'_

…..

'_3'_

As if on cue Naruto bounded out of the bushes with a loud scream and pounced on the 'unsuspecting' Uchiha. "Ohayo Sasuke-kun" He exclaimed and he kissed his black haired beauty. "Bet you didn't know I was there, did you?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to smirk as the fox boy rolled off of him and came up to a sitting position. "What took you so long _dobe_?"

"I keep telling you not to call me that Sasuke-_teme_" Naruto huffed. "Just so you know I'm not dead last anymore" he added as he stuck his tongue out at the boy before him.

"Watch it Naruto, I just might bite that tongue off some day." A sad smile graced the blonds' features. They both knew what was coming, their would never be a 'some day'. After Sasuke's return they had found out that Oorochimaru had placed a seal upon the boy, it was a complicated seal, and no one could figure out how exactly it worked, therefore they couldn't find a way to break it. All they knew was that they seal would eventually kill Sasuke, and only Sasuke knew when his time would come. He refused to tell anyone when his death was, but Naruto just kept on prodding him for the answer. Sasuke just couldn't say no to the boy, he was like a little puppy that kept on whining until they got what they wanted.

After a few days Sasuke finally told Naruto, and on that day Naruto vowed that he would die with his lover.

_-Flash back-_

'_Kyuubi, give me this one last wish, please let me die with my lover'_ Naruto thought hoping the nine-tails heard his every word.

'_Kit, over the last few years, we grew as one and I have come to appreciate you for all you have done, you never gave up, not even once and because of your determination I will grant you this wish_' The nine-tails replied.

_-End flash back-_

Tears started to roll down Naruto's cheeks. "Sasuke…" the blond sobbed. Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he noticed Naruto crying. The raven haired boy gently grabbed Naruto's cheek and turned the boy's head to face him. They were mere centimeters away, so close that Naruto could feel the boy's breathe. Without thinking they two lovers closed the gap between them. Their tongue's entwined in each other's mouths as they battled for dominance, they soon broke apart gasping for air, both with tears in there eyes. "Sasuke, I'm scared" Naruto whispered.

"I'm scared that I won't be able to see you again"

"Naruto..." Sasuke didn't know how to reply to the blonds' statement and wiped away the tears from the boy's eyes with his thumb.

"No matter what, we'll always' be together." Sasuke grasped the smaller boy's hand within his and the blond sighed as he leaned into his lovers embrace.

"We watched the setting sun, a perfect orange glow, both about to cry for our final farewell"

**AN:/**AHHH! I'm sooo stupid I have a bunch of other stories to finish, but I just couldn't help but write this one-shot. The Idea is based off the song Orenji No Taiyou by Gackt and Hyde from there movie Moon Child! Soooo ya, please review and tell me what you think, no flames please.


End file.
